T-REX
/ / / |next = |hide = Caves|realeased = Nov 2|tier =15 |equivalent = / / / |prey =All foods and animals below down to Fox and its equivalents.}} UPGRADED to T-REX The Dinosaur! This ancient dinosaur has powerful jaws that can drag prey around!! The T-REX, also known as Tyrannosaurus. (Rex), (formerly known as Dino) is the third prehistoric animal to be featured on mope.io. Technical The Tyrannosaurus Rex * Upgrades from the Elephant, Blue Whale, Giant Spider, or Mammoth at 1m XP. * Evolves into the Black Dragon at 10M XP. * It is immune to ink. * The Tyrannosarus Rex has the Jaw Bite ability. It drags any animal in front of you. The animal will drop Meat and lose hp, and also start bleeding and taking damage over time. Appearance The Tyrannosaurus Rex (also known as the Dino or T-Rex) is a dark red, with a row of four creamy spines on its back. It has the largest head of any animal on mope.io, and has a formidable size and strength. Jagged teeth protrude from its massive jaws. Compared to its relatively large stature, the T-Rex has small arms, which don't even extend past its muzzle. On its neck there are two scars, each one resembling something like a claw scratch. Strategy A good strategy to level up fast is to wait by the ocean, wait for a Kraken to come by, then jaw-bite it and drag it onto land! When the Kraken is about to die, jaw-bite it again so you get all the XP from the Kraken. Make sure it doesn't go back into the ocean or a Water spot. Try to fight dragons. You take reduced damage from fire, and if anything goes wrong, you can dive or sprint away. There is no real need to dodge fireballs, just rush it with your sprint, and try Jaw Biting it, which will drop some meat and make it bleed. Then go under it and tail bite it while it is recovering. If it attempts to flee, sprint at it and kill! You could also try staying near the ocean and fish out animals with lots of xp, but if you only want to eat prey, stay inside a mud pool and drag animals inside. Beware of animals which are swift in mud(Eagle, Hippo, Croc and Dragon). When going against a Kraken, try dragging them onto land right after they use their ability. If they use their Whirlpool, you should turn around before you get tail-bitten. If they run away, let them be. Don't go too deep into the ocean where you are slow. Dragging it to lava is nice, as it will run out of water faster. Confiscate any healing stones or water it finds by dragging it away. When going against a Yeti, charge at it. Don’t let it get to the arctic. If you can, pull it to the volcano biome, where it will take a bunch of lava damage, but you won’t take much. Too bad it doesn’t take land damage... If it attempts to run, sprint at it. If it goes to water, you can dive under it and try and kill it. But if it uses its snowball ability and then runs, it will be hard to stop. When going against a Black Dragon, you can't really escape them, unless they're stunned. If you teamed up with other dinosaurs, try to fight the Black Dragon. Even if it aims right and hits some of you with fireballs, your resistance to fire will help. Surround it! Make it Bleed! Hint: When it's not looking and is on low health, JAW BITE IT! (ROAR!!!!) Gallery trex.png|Current T-rex design TREX.PNG|Ouch! T-rex - Copy.png|Scrapped Tyrannosaurus design t-rex3.png|Another T-Rex Piece found in the Mope.io IMG. ability_trexBite.png|Tyrannosaurus Ability, Found in Mope.io IMG. Oldt-rex.png|A Tyrannosaurus Variation, Scrapped, Also Found in Mope.io IMG. zbb4KnqT3slMoUMZw6Ts2g2VUeNG519rgj_B7qrxM-w.png|Pike's Revelation of a new Jurassic World Trexbody.png|The early T-Rex sprite. Notice how it looks like a crocodile, but red and has hands. TrexKillOctopus.png|A Tyrannosaur dragging a Octopus (uses scrapped skin) t-rex2.png|Old T-rex design (shown in momo gamer's videos) HDdragon.png|Rival|link=Dragon Trivia * Dino is the first animal expected due to the fact that the test post was published before making any evidence for Octopus. * Dragon was first called Dino. * It is the animal with the most designs. * It and King Crab is the only Tier 14 animal not to be a myth. * It is also the only animal to be a dinosaur (dragon and black dragon don't count) * It is also the only Cretaceous animal. Surprisingly, this is the only extinct animal to not be in the arctic. * It is also the only animal to have all their letters in caps. * It is also the only animal which to change colors but then go back to their normal color. * It is also the only animal to be named (evidence proven by T-REX the Dinosaur) * It is also the first and only animal that was going to have to have the same name as a canon animal. * It has the most only's(this one counts too!). * For some reason, the T. REX is very innaccurate: It's named ' T-REX' instead of T. REX but it doesn't really matter. * It got a huge buff for the jaws bite ability Category:Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Upcoming Features Category:Upcoming Animals